The party
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Dan and Chucks birthday are coming up. Can Serena and Blair come up with the best party or will their party be a flop.


Serena is shopping at one of her favorite stores Salina when she spots her best friend Blair looking at a shirt. She yells Blair and walks towards her. Blair turns around and smiles thinking boy do me and my girl think alike. She tells Serena what is she looking for and Serena tells her something that will make Dan go crazy. Blair tells her that Dan will love anything she puts on. So Serena think Chuck will like this she says holding up a shirt that is low cut with glitter all on it.

Serena shakes her head yes and says with this skirt. The skirt is black with a swirl of glitter on it. Blair smiles and goes to try it on. Serena grabs the dress she was looking at and a few others before following Blair to the dressing rooms. Serena asks Blair has she decided what to do for Chuck's birthday and Blair asks Serena has she decided on Dan's birthday too. Both of their boyfriends birthday are a few days a part. Blair asks Serena if she and Dan will make love using the new toys that she got her and Serena blushes and says B really. Blair says yes me and Chuck have already went through have of ours and are going shopping for more later.

With the dress on Serena steps out and waits for Blair who had to do a special pose before saying this is it and goes back to the dressing room to take it off. She turns around and tells Serena, S it looks better in black. So S goes back to the dressing room and tries on the black dress before deciding that B was right and takes it to the register were B was waiting. Both girls make their purchases then leave to go to the next store to find accessories. They both see Vanessa but ignore her since the incident involving her professing her love for Dan.

S and D were hanging out at his house when she barged into his room and demanded he love her not knowing that S was there which was odd since the two were inseparable. D look upset but S looked mad. S told V off before D had a chance to kick V out. When S told V off she looked at D who had his head down and so she walked out. No one has seen her since. B decides to take her drink and spill it all over V who did not have a chance to move away. B and S laugh before telling her that she is on the burn list and will not be able to work her way off of it.

She cries and Jenny who had been window shopping wants to help V but knows that what she did was wrong, loves S, and does not want to be on B's bad side. So she watches from behind a car. V says I love D and he loves me and we will be together someday before she walks off and says this is war. S throws her drink on her and says I have it all whereas you have nothing bring it on, Wannabe. Then she and B walk off. Jenny is unsure of whom to follow trails S and B before she acts like she just spotted them. S tells her hi before she walks into the next store and B gives her a look before following S.

Jenny follows and asks S what is she doing for D's birthday. S says still not sure but I am thinking about a party and maybe we can have a double party then she looks at B for her answer. B thinks the idea is a good one idea then says we had better hurry so we can have more time to plan and if we do a theme than we will need new outfits. J thinks it must be nice to spend money and not give it a second thought. S tells J she can help and in return she will buy her an outfit so that she does not have to make one. J perks up at the idea and is soon thinking of ideas for the party. B says I think we should do either a fire and ice theme or an angel and devil theme. S says B you read my mind, J can you make up the invites and any other decorate that we want personalized since you will not have to make your own dress. J fully agrees and they begin to decide which theme to use.

Fire and ice wins because S tells B that she and C can play angel and devil afterwards. B agrees and the girls go back to Salina where the employees think it must be nice to buy outfit after outfit. S decides to wear a dress that is dark blue and white, B decides on a dress that is red like fire, and J decides on a dress that has many different colors of blue on it. B tells J that since she has her dress she had better go and get to work. S tells J to stay for a little bit longer so that she will have the perfect accessories. J decides to stay for a bit longer; she thinks hey if S is buying than why not stay and get more goodies.

The girls go to the next store to look for shoes when B tells J to get her this pair of shoes she sees a few rolls away. B asks S why is she still here and S says well she is my boyfriend's little sister and besides who wants her to not match putting the focus on her and not on us. B agrees but says help her quickly and S agrees. J comes back with the shoes and B looks at them for a second before she discards them. J does not notice because S is telling her about coming over her house to get ready the day of the party. J agrees and hopes one day her brother and S marry.

S picks a pair of shoes that she likes then helps J find a pair while B waits since B had found a pair of shoes around the same time S did. B thinks okay lets go look at purses and jewelry so that I can go home and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's. S says ok B and grabs J's arm to show her were the new purses are kept.


End file.
